


The Beating Heart of Love

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Dorky Angel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fondling, Heartbeats, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, POV Angel (BtVS), Post-Episode: s03e11 Birthday, Reference to Cordelia's Killer Visions, Sappy Angel, Snarky Cordelia, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia shifted a little, indicating that she was waking up. Angel gazed up into her eyes, watching as the drowsiness fell away from them to be replaced by amusement as she glanced down at Angel's hand.She arched a single eyebrow at him. "Angel, were you trying to cop a feel in my sleep?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "Any, any+/any, the sensation of feeling someone else's heartbeat": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770802.html?thread=100867314#t100867314
> 
> This takes place in a canon divergence AU where Angel and Cordelia got together at some point. It isn't set at a particular time, but it's after Birthday (3.11) and has a general season 3 vibe.

Cordelia shifted a little, indicating that she was waking up. Angel gazed up into her eyes, watching as the drowsiness fell away from them to be replaced by amusement as she glanced down at Angel's hand.

She arched a single eyebrow at him. "Angel, were you trying to cop a feel in my sleep?"

"I-- what? No!"

Cordy rolled her eyes. She clearly didn't believe him. "I would probably have enjoyed that a lot more if I was awake. Also, if you moved your hand a little to the left."

Angel shook his head, stunned by the weird turn this conversation had taken. With Cordelia, bizarre conversations were a part of his everyday life.

Angel sighed. "Like I said, I wasn't trying to cop a feel." He scowled. "If I were, I wouldn't need instructions on my technique."

Cordelia giggled. "Then, what the hell were you trying to do exactly?"

"I was trying to feel your heartbeat." He had woken from his sleep after a horrible nightmare that Cordy had actually died from her visions. Afterwards, he had needed to reassure himself that she was actually alive. Angel could hear her breath and heartbeat easily, but he needed to feel her heart pulsing under his fingertips. The throbbing sensation was an antidote to his nightmare, a reminder that Cordelia was alive, especially when it increased in strength once she was awake and laughing.

The fact that his hand was under her pajama top and ghosting across the inside of her left breast was only a happy coincidence.

"You had another nightmare, baby?" Her voice held none of the amusement from earlier, only sympathy.

Angel recalled the incident from her birthday. "Ever since I saw you lying on the floor like that, I can't get it out of my head." His eyes began to well up. "I don't know how I would live without you."

Cordy smiled at him gently. "Well, luckily you won't have to worry about that any time soon." She smirked. "You know, I'm pretty sure my pulse is stronger on my neck."

Angel grinned. "Well, I'll have to check that out then." He moved up so that his lips were on her neck and began kissing above her pulse point. He smiled when he noticed he felt her pulse vibrating against her neck. "Mmm, you're right. It is stronger here." He moved his hand further to the left until he was cupping Cordelia's breast. Angel smiled against her skin when he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her pulse speed up under his mouth. "You were right about that, too."

"Angel..." His smile broadened. He loved it when she said his name in that breathy tone of voice.

He gently squeezed the breast in his hand and sucked over her pulse point. Angel was determined to see how fast her pulse could get with him staying within the boundaries of his curse. The drumming sound of Cordy's heartbeat was music to him.


End file.
